


Nightfall

by prepare4trouble



Series: Little By Little [1]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Ezra Has A Secret, Ezra needs a hug, Gen, Post-Episode: s02e19-20 Twilight of the Apprentice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9096748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prepare4trouble/pseuds/prepare4trouble
Summary: Sometimes, when Kanan spoke about the Force, it was as though it were a thinking being, planning out and controlling the course of their lives. If that were true, he couldn’t help but think that the Force had a twisted sense of humor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story of a new AU that [Pom_Rania](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Pom_Rania/pseuds/Pom_Rania%22) and I have been working on.

Ezra sat on his bunk, back against the hard wall of the ship, knees drawn up tight to his chest and arms wrapped around them, as though in an attempt to make himself as small as possible. He was alone in the small room he shared with Zeb. The Lasat probably hadn’t made himself scarce as soon as he sensed Ezra’s mood, because that wasn’t really his way. Still, whatever the reason for his absence, Ezra was glad of the privacy.

It had been a rough couple of days.

The stale, acrid stench of the Malachor air still filled his nostrils and clung to his clothing and hair. He longed to be rid of it, but the thought of getting up, forcing his aching, protesting body to move around and get clean, just seemed like too much effort. It was taking all of his concentration to stay conscious, and he had to do that, he had to be there and waiting if anybody came by with news.

As soon as they had arrived back, Hera had bundled Kanan off to the medbay. Ezra had watched his slow, halting progress, even with Hera to guide him, and had felt his heart sink deep into his stomach. He had ignored the efforts of Sabine and Zeb to talk to him about what had happened, and had instead fled back to his quarters and climbed onto the bed, where he still sat now.

The lights in the room were at their brightest setting, but the view before his eyes was more blurred and distorted than usual by the tears that ran unchecked and unnoticed down his cheeks. They washed away in streaks the dirt he had picked up while he was away. It didn’t matter. He didn’t care. He stared straight ahead, barely even noticing the room around him, mind still running through the events of the past few days. The image of Kanan’s face most prominent in his mind, the bandage that covered the ruin of his eyes, the brief glimpse he had had of what lay beneath it.

If Kanan ever saw again, it would be a miracle.

Sometimes, when Kanan spoke about the Force, it was as though it were a thinking being, planning out and controlling the course of their lives. If that were true -- and Ezra didn’t like that idea -- he couldn’t help but think that the Force had a twisted sense of humor.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is real short! The rest will be longer, I promise.


End file.
